


Passion and Affection

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Sexual Content, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are rough sketches(gray colored) and drawings(fully colored) of the lads' love affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion and Affection

 

 

 

Here is another version.

 

 

Afterward.

 


End file.
